Chatterbox
by Maayacola
Summary: Duo has had it up to here with people telling him he talks to much...and Heero is just the last straw...This is for all those people who think Heero would be the dominant one in a 1+2 relationship...


Chatterbox  
by Maayacola  
  
Notes. Ah yes. Another fanfic in an attempt to overcome my writing block on that DBZ story of mine. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Duo was angry. No. Duo was humongously, terrifyingly, and definately majorly pissed off.  
  
And why was Duo in such a state, especially while staying at such a lovely estate as the Winner mansion for vacation? Because all day, people had been telling him in so many words to shut the hell up.  
  
First it had been Quatre. "Duo, could you stop talking? I'm trying to read is all."  
  
Then Wufei had shot down the lovely conversation that he thought they had been having. "Shut up braid boy! You talk to much! Geez! Put a sock in it!"  
  
Relena had been much more blunt in her dismissal. "Duo. God, shut the hell up, or get the hell out."  
  
And his recent encounter with Trowa had left him at the breaking point. "Duo, man, I seriously can't hear my music."  
  
If one more person-- Just ONE more, he was GOING to explode!!!!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Duo walked angrily into his room in search of solitude only to find Heero sitting on his floor with his laptop plugged in.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"My electrical socket was covered by a bookshelf. I'm using yours." Heero replied, steadily typing.  
  
"Oh, okay, Hee-man. Sorry if I seemed a little brusque before..."  
  
With Duo in the room, chattering away, Heero was on edge.   
  
Sure, it wasn't because of the chattering, but it was better for sanity if he pretended it was that instead of the growing attraction he felt towards the braided boy...  
  
"Would you be quiet?" Heero knew he had made a mistake when Duo's mout snapped shut and his eyes narrowed.   
  
As soon as the words had left Heero's mouth, he knew something was going to happen as Duo mutated from the affaable young man into a stormy expressioned demon in .02317 seconds, violet eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"No! I will not be quiet! I am SICK and I am TIRED of people TELLING ME to be QUIET!!. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I DO NOT TALK THAT MUCH!!!! And you!" He said, advancing on Heero.  
  
"MR. I'm Heero, the perfect soldier and I'm to good to talk to you! You are the LAST person who needs ANYMORE QUIET."   
  
He was moving slowly closer, and Heero jumped up, his 'expensive' computer crashing to the ground. Heero could hear pieces inside it break.   
  
Duo kept pressing forward. "Well guess what, Hee-man? I'm not gonna put up with anyones CRAP anymore! Especially not yours! I don't care if you'd rather talk to that stupid computer MORE THAN YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME!"  
  
Heero felt his back touch the wall and he whimpered in something not unlike fear. Duo grabbed a fist-full of his shirt, lifting him of the ground and pushing him harder into the wall.  
  
"All you ever do is tel me to shut up! Not telling me to shut up now are you?!"  
  
Heero knew he was cornered.  
  
He was scared out of his wits, and his mind wasn't processing information as swiftly as it used to.  
  
And Duo knew it.  
  
Heero's normal emotionless facade had fallen from his face and his eyes were wild, like a cornered deer. Heero was surviving on pure instinct now.   
  
As Duo smiled, his eyes gravitated toward his lips with only one thought swimming around wildly in his head. 'Man, Duo is one sexy beast when he's angry.'  
  
Keeping that in mind, he obeyed the only impulse he felt at the moment, and captured Duo's lips with his own in an earthshattering kiss.  
  
Their tongues dueled violently, and Duo's hand lost it's grip on Heero's shirt as he felt himself get lost in Heero's mouth. When they parted with a soft, wet sound, Duo's wide, shocked violet eyes rose to meet Heero's equally shocked prussian blues.  
  
Heero, a young man used to having complete control over his emotions, did the only thing a young man who had just experienced a stunning kiss and felt frightened could do-- He yelped and ran like a bat out of hell.  
  
Duo stared at the floor for a few moments, the emotions still swimming through his body at a devilspeed, before looking towared the doorway where Heero had run out.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Duo bolted into the living room, with a shocked group of people waiting there for him.   
  
"Which way did he go?!"  
  
They all pointed in unison to the right where Heero had sped through just moments before. They watched stunned as Duo took off down that hallway at breakneack speed, sputtering curses the entire way.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Duo was gaining on Heero. Heero could sense it, a clearly as he could sense the awkwardness he would feel when Duo confronted him. He didn't know exactly what to say if Duo--when Duo, asked him why...   
  
'Hi, Duo. I don't usually find myself attracted to men, but man, you're just so hot! And you're funny, and smart and perfect...Yeah, right. Plus, that's way to many words for me to say without being OOC. Plus, I'm not into that sappy I-know-I-am-about-to-be-rejected crap!'  
  
Duo was close behind Heero, and he made a flying leap, launching himself toward the shocked, wild-haired boy in front of him. They collapsed onto the lush carpeting of the Winner mansion, with Duo pinning Heero down to the floor, almost straddling him.   
  
And Heero clenched his eyes shut, expecting something, anything--anything but Duo smashing his lips down onto his in mindblowing, tongue-twisting madness. They battled for superiority until their breath gave out, and a little while after that, until they sufaced seeing stars(which may have occured more because of oxygen loss that the wild kiss). Heero's lips quirked in what, for Heero, constituted a smile. "Remind me to piss you off more often."  
  
Duo's lips lightly brushed Heero's as he replied. "Remind me to get upset more often."  
  
"And someone, PLEASE remind me to carry a Vomit Bag when in the Winner mansion to avoid puking on this amazingly soft red carpet!" They heard Wufei say. "And what the hell are you guys DOING?!"  
  
Indeed, Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were looking at them as if they had grown multiple alien limbs.  
  
They didn't look up. Finally, after an awkward moment, Heero answered. "What's it look like we're doing, you dolt! Duo and I are making out like the hormone charged, lovesick fools we are on the floor in a public hallway. Now, if you don't mind, go AWAY!"  
  
Everyone, including Duo, looked at Heero in shock, jaws agape. Heero just lifted his head and captured Duo's mouth again for another intense kiss.  
  
Wufei scowled. "Let's go. Plenty to see here, folks, but you dont WANNA see it."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wufei looked over at Relena, waiting for her to blow a gasket. She looked shocked, but not overly upset.  
  
Wufei was surprised. "I would have thought you'd be more upset," he said.  
  
Relena's eyebrows scrunched. "I thought I would be, too." Then she blushed. "But there's...someone else that I kinda like..."  
  
"Ah." There truly isn't something one would say in that situation.  
  
  
***  
  
  
And the oblivious couple kept on kissing.  
  
~OWARI!!!~  
  
Note: NO! NO! NO! No RP+5!! NO! NO! NO! I don't think that's quite kosher, friends. Who does Relena like...that's for me to know, and if you want, a future story. Ciao! 


End file.
